There has long been a need for compact yet efficient appliances to be installed within living areas in single and multi-family dwellings as well as in commercial establishments.
Referring specifically to water heater systems that utilize heat exchangers, for example, increased heat transfer can be accomplished by increasing the heat exchange surface area. However, such an increase in heat exchange surface area is not always conducive to the space constraints within compact water heater systems. In other words, the size of the components necessary to achieve a high efficiency water heater system competes with the need for a compact system.
Attempts have been made to provide a compact yet efficient system for supplying hot water. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,879 to Lannes discloses a combined water heating system for domestic or commercial use capable of heating water for consumption as well as for space heating. The '879 system comprises a heat exchanger incorporated into a standard, glass-lined water heater system. While the '879 system represents a significant improvement over prior systems, continued improvements are sought.
Accordingly, there continues to be a need for increasingly compact and efficient water heater systems.